Frogs and Princes
by Lizziginne
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff that I had fun writing, all written in diary form : I obviously spend too much time on Twitter! rated T for language later on and mentions of sex. Title is a song Natasha Bedingfield :


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Silent Witness :( If I did this would be happening on the show! However the plot belongs my amazing twitter friends! **_

* * *

April 11th 2012 10:45 PM

Today, I went on a date. A date that changed my life. His name was Scott. He seemed alright, a friend of Zak. He took me out, he paid, and then he took me home. We exchanged numbers and I sent him a text. His girlfriend replied. Great date that turned out to be then.

Harry turned up at my flat half an hour after the text. A bottle of South African Red in each hand. Just what I had needed, alcohol. We both got pretty drunk after that. He offered to take me out on Saturday. I thought he was just pitying me. But he said he'd pay, that you don't let your date pay. A date? Harry and I, Me and Harry? Wouldn't that be odd, probably I thought but free drink, and an evening with the person who I call my best friend and who I admittedly have feelings for? Sounded great to me.

April 14th 2012 11:45 PM

I was a bit of a wreck today. Didn't have the slightest clue what to wear, how to look. And Zak, who was supposed to be helping, disappeared! Harry picked me up just after 7, a massive bunch of flowers in his hand. He made me feel special. We went to a beautiful restaurant, ordered a posh bottle of wine. We talked like best friends, but there was definitely something more. I had never felt closer to Harry than in that restaurant, it was enlightening. He told me that he had wanted to ask me out since he had played hockey with me in the cutting room 7 years previously. I told him that since Hungary I couldn't even think about losing him, that I need him desperately. But I didn't say those 3 little words.

He paid the ridiculously large bill and then he walked me out to the car. He drove back to my flat, we talked about where we wanted to go from here. He asked if I wanted to do this again. I assured him I did. He walked me to the door, I invited him in. We were cuddle up on the sofa, drinking more wine when he did it. I wasn't expecting it, not at all. But when he pressed his lips softly to mine, I couldn't help but respond. Probably slightly more enthusiastically than he was expecting, but I just couldn't get enough of him. Not much talking went on after that but we promised to take it slowly.

Harry left at 11:30, I did invite him to stay, fully clothed of course, but he politely declined, offering tomorrow night for me to stay at his instead.

April 16th 2012 1:32 AM

I fell at a crime scene today, broke my wrist. I was lucky I didn't fall down the second set of stairs. Harry appeared at the hospital, like a knight in shining armour, said he was worried about me! He took me back to his flat. Made me food, gave me painkillers. I felt so loved.

I kissed him. He told me that he loved me, that he always had. I couldn't even think, I just kissed him. When I pulled away all I could say was that I loved him too. I don't think I've ever seen him look so happy. I felt almost proud that it had been me who had made him smile like that. He kissed me again, telling me he wanted to take my mind off my arm and the pain. I hadn't even thought about my arm!

We said we were going to wait, but we didn't.

April 17th 2012 9:00 PM

Janet slept on Harry's sofa last night. She found out about Leo kissing Gill. Coupled with the whole Lizzie Fraser issue a couple of weeks ago it sent her over the edge. She wasn't happy at all and I'm not surprised really. Leo has been acting very oddly recently, I'll have to get Harry to talk to him. Leo came to talk to Janet earlier, I think he felt bad. I hope he did! Janet doesn't deserve this. Not at all.

I asked Harry if he wanted to move in to my flat this weekend. He said yes, so I'll no longer be by myself, which is actually really exciting. We talked about children as well. We both want children, but we know it's too early to think about having them just yet. I think Harry also implied that he wants to marry me one day. My heart sped up a little at that point! Scary to think that we could get married! I think we may be moving a bit quickly but we are both so happy, well at least I am. Think Harry is. We won't rush in to anything, I think it's because of how close we were before that we can talk like this and not scare each other off!

April 22nd 2012 8:05 AM

Yuck, just thrown up. Blaming the ridiculous amount of champagne I consume with Harry last night! We celebrated him moving in with a great big box of posh chocolates and copious amounts of champagne. Actually it was a lovely evening, Harry even agreed to watch Dirty Dancing with me! We cuddled up on the sofa, kissed and just felt like a perfect couple.

He said we are going to go out today. A walk in Hyde Park, I think, and lunch by the river. God, I love him! I never realised how sweet he could be. I never knew what I could have. I don't think I realised that I wasn't whole, until he came along and completed me.

* * *

_**Hi guys! Me being me I'm at an all time low on the inspiration front at the moment :/ But twitter has been providing me with this fluff! I'm going to write the next chapter in Harry's point of view :) **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Lizzi **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
